


MCYT Smut Oneshots (Problematic and Non-Problematic)

by KingWh0les0me



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: I’ll start putting relationship tags up once they get requested, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingWh0les0me/pseuds/KingWh0les0me
Summary: Um ya basically smut oneshots.I’m just bored and want to improve my writing skills.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	MCYT Smut Oneshots (Problematic and Non-Problematic)

REQUEST PAGE & RULES:  
  
I will try and get as many done. I will try and post every few days. I may take some breaks, but that should be it. Also please respect my will do and will not do list. Have a nice day 

What I won't do:  
\- scat/vomit kinks  
\- non-smut works  
\- Necrophilia (having sex with dead bodies)  
\- Sexualising religion  
\- Bestiality (Hybrids are ok)  
\- Vore (cannibalism fetish)  
\- Mpreg ( males getting pregnant)  
\- Omegaverse/ Heat  
\- piss or feet kinks ( they make me uncomfortable and I do not wish to write them)  
\- write about anyone underage ( tubbo,tommy,ranboo, )  
\- rape/noncon 

What I will do:  
\- incest  
\- crossdressing  
-trans  
literally anything else you can think of that doesn’t go against my will not do list 

Request Structure:  
Top/bottom  
Basic plot  
Any kinks

Enjoy!


End file.
